Fearing The Man In The Mirror
by gidgetgal9
Summary: An AU tag to Skin. After the shape shifter's two blows to Sam's head, the younger Winchester finds himself in a world of confusion and fear. Part of the Summer of Sam Fic Exchange at LJ.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fearing The Man In The Mirror

Author: Gidgetgal9

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: A bit of foul language and violence

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, this was written purely for fun!

Recipient: Bright (starbright73)

Word Count: 9,000

A/N: Bright, I so hope you like this little story based off of your awesome prompt. It was definitely a fun prompt to play with. A big thanks goes out to Sendintheclowns who not only beta'd this for me but was there for me when I was trying to plot this story out. She is the best. All mistakes are mine!

I also wanted to mention that I did take Skin a bit AU so please forgive the differences!

Prompt: Sam's severely concussed during a hunt. He's out of his head and afraid of everything, including Dean.

Summary: An AU tag to Skin. After the shape shifter's two blows to Sam's head, the younger Winchester finds himself in a world of confusion and fear.

Sam found himself staring dazedly at the body of his attacker with his brother stooped next to it. It was like a weird version of Parent Trap. He was just grateful that his brother had made it just in time to save him. It had been so close.

Becky seemed to be just as dazed. She clung to Sam as she stared at Dean and his double.

Finally, Dean broke the silence. "Dude, are you okay."

Sam tried to speak but his throat was raw, so he just nodded as Dean approached. He watched as his brother took him from Becky.

"Sammy, your throat is pretty red. Is there any other places that hurt?" Dean voice was calm but Sam could see the worry in his eyes.

Sam swallowed hard. "Uh, everything feels sore. I hit the floor hard. Right now it's my throat that hurts the most."

Sam's voice was raspy and not much above a whisper. Dean patted him on the shoulder. "We'll go back to the motel, and clear out. But an ice pack would help until I can get you some pain killers."

Becky seemed to snap out of her silence when she heard the word ice pack. "We have some in the freezer, I'll go grab one and wrap it in a towel for Sam."

Sam gave her a grateful smile, but his throat hurt too much to reply. Dean took care of the vocal 'thank you'.

Once Becky was out of sight, Dean turned his attention back to Sam. "Dude, there are so many questions I want to ask you but with your throat so sore, they'll have to wait. Hopefully by tonight, you can fill me in."

Sam nodded, and felt himself shudder at the thought of reliving today's attack. It had been brutal both physically and mentally. Hearing the words of hate coming out of Fake-Dean's lips, hurt even though he knew it wasn't Dean, or at least it was just part of Dean.

Everyone had their moments where they got tired of a family member and needed space. Or that's what Sam reminded himself.

Dean seemed to sense Sam's thoughts. "Kiddo, whatever that thing did or said, it's over. I gotcha. Nothing is gonna hurt you now."

Dean pulled him in closer and Sam took comfort from his brother's words and presence. It was enough to ward of the bad thoughts, at least for now. Sam knew that his dreams would be intense, it had always been the downside of the hunts for him. The vivid nightmares.

Becky returned and quickly placed the ice pack over Sam's red throat. She turned to Dean, worry clear on her face.

"Dean, what do we do? I have a dead body in my living room that looks like you!" The emotions in Becky's voice revealed how scared she was.

Dean sighed. "I don't see any other way around it. Give Sam and I about a twenty minute head start and then call the police. Tell them that your assailant came back to kill you. There was a struggle over his gun and it went off."

Dean reached behind him and pulled out one of his favorite handguns, the one he had used to kill the shifter and handed it to Becky. She stared at the gun but was reluctant to take it.

"Becky, the safety is on, but you need to touch it so that it has your hand prints on it. It's okay." Dean's voice was reassuring and finally Becky took it.

Sam gave her a reassuring smile and then spoke. "Becky, Dean's right, there is no other way."

Becky gave him a small smile. "So what do I do?"

Dean smirked. "Well call the police after we leave, tell them that your deviously handsome attacker came back and attacked you. His gun went off and killed him. It would help if you could mention that the shifter had said something about hiding out in the sewers. Bragging that he was able to escape every attack by taking to the sewers. Hopefully if the police find his lair, that will help clear your brother."

Sam was very proud of his brother. Dean was willing to become a wanted man in order for Becky's brother to be freed. It was another instance in his life where he realized just how lucky he was to have such an awesome big brother.

Becky's eyes welled with tears, and Sam could tell that she too was touched by Dean's sacrifice.

"Thanks Dean. If you need anything, just call me, 'kay?" Becky's voice trembled with emotion.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, thanks. Just give us about twenty minutes before you call the cops. Sammy, you ready to get off the floor and hit the road?"

Sam nodded and started to shift to get up, his whole body ached and he was grateful for the support that Dean provided. Becky ran to the front door to open it for them. Once they were sure the coast was clear they made their way to the car.

Sam leaned heavily on his brother and was happy when he felt himself lowered inside the safety of the Impala. It truly was home sweet home.

-0-

Dean was grateful that Sam fell asleep not long after they left Becky's house. The kid was whooped, both physically and mentally. It had to be hell having the likeness of your own brother trying to kill you.

Dean stomach clenched at the thought of how close he had come to losing Sam at the hands of the shifter. The sight of its hands- God, his hands- wrapped around Sam's neck was enough to give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

_If Sam had died having to stare at his own brother taking his life... Shit he had to stop thinking like that. He had to be strong for Sam._

It hadn't taken long for Dean to grab their gear from the motel in downtown St. Louis and now he was heading to the outskirts. It wouldn't be good for him to be spotted by the cops. That would be a hard one to explain.

_Yeah, you see officer that's my evil twin that Becky killed, I'm the good Dean._

Dean chuckled at the thought of how complicated their lives had gotten. It was too bizarre. He was pulled from this line of thought as he approached a sign for The Happy Trails Motel just on the outskirts of St. Louis.

"Looks like I found us a place Sammy. Wonder if it'll have a western motif or if they're referring to a different kind of happy trail." Dean smirked and decided that he would have to try that one again on Sam, once the kid awakened.

It shocked him when he heard a snort come from the other side of the car.

"Sammy, you with me?" Dean asked as his brother started to stir.

Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh unfortunately I heard the happy trails remark."

"Glad to hear it Sammy, hate for you to miss out on my wicked sense of humor." Dean kept his tone light but he was worried at how raspy Sam still sounded.

"Wh- ...." Sam started to speak but was interrupted by a deep cough.

Dean reached beside him and handed Sam a bottle of water he'd picked up when he'd stopped at their old motel room.

Sam grabbed it and sipped it. The coughing stopped and Sam was able to squeak out a thanks.

Dean gave him a concerned look. "Dude, just don't talk until your throat's better. I don't want you hacking up a lung."

Sam huffed and gave Dean an eye roll but the elder Winchester could see that Sam was relieved to not have to talk. The boy's posture relaxed and that told Dean that his brother was just worn out.

"I'll get us a room." Dean pulled into a spot outside the motel office and quickly got out, not wanting to leave Sam alone for very long.

Once he secured a room, he moved the car to the end of the parking lot next to the room he'd requested. One away from the rest of the motel. With the whole being wanted thing fresh in his memory, he wanted to stay out of sight.

Sam remained quiet and followed the orders of grabbing his bags and following Dean without a peep.

Normally Dean would relish the quiet, his brother was always chatty but the fact that he wanted to talk to Sam about this hunt made the silence tedious.

Once they were in the room, Dean ordered Sam to strip down to his boxers so he could inspect him for other injuries.

This caused his brother to get agitated and speak. "Dean, I'm fine just sore!"

"Yeah, I'll be the judge of that, no arguing Sam and really you shouldn't be talking. Just strip, and quit being a baby about it." Dean replied in a commanding mode knowing that was the only way he was going to get his stubborn brother to comply and even then he wasn't sure.

Sam seemed to deflate, evidently too tired to fight it and started to strip. Once he was down to his boxers he dramatically flopped on the edge of the bed.

Dean grinned and made his way over to the bed with the first aid kit. He could see some bruising on his brother's back evidently from when it connected with the table and floor as the shifter took him down. Probing that area caused Sam to hiss but Dean was pleased to see that the ribs didn't seem to be broken, just bruised.

Sam's neck was still a bit swollen as was his right fist. But otherwise... it was then that Dean remembered that the shifter's favorite mode of rendering a victim helpless was to knock them out.

Dean started to gently touch the top of Sam's head as he spoke. "Sammy, how's the head?"

Sam sighed. "Hurts, shifter knocked me out twice."

"Crap, and I remember how hard he can hit. I have a nice bruised area on my head but I feel a bit of a goose egg on yours. We'll have to be on the watch for a concussion."

"You too." Sam replied quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, but I only got hit once. Let me get the pin light out and check your pupils." Dean scrounged around in the bag for a moment.

"Yahtzee." Sam seemed to tense as Dean got up and stood in front of him, but he complied with Dean's requests to look at him.

"Well Sammy, no dilation or signs of a concussion but that doesn't rule it out. Remember..."

Dean was cut off by a frustrated little brother. "I know Dean, had the same training. But that goes for you too, he hit you." His voice was quiet.

"Yep, so we watch each other tonight. I'll take the first shift, you sleep and I'll wake you up in a couple of hours and then you can let me sleep. Deal."

Sam nodded and grabbed for his t-shirt off the floor slipping it on before climbing under the sheets of his bed. Dean gave his brother a smile as he got up and made his way to the bathroom. Using a wash cloth he quickly made an impromptu ice pack and grabbed a glass of water.

Dean made his way back to the bed and gently nudged Sam to gain his attention.

"Here's some water, let me grab you some pain killers." After Sam took the water Dean grabbed a bottle of pain reliever out of the first aid kit and quickly popped out two pills and handed them to Sam.

Sam gingerly swallowed them and rasped out a _thanks _before laying back down. Once his little brother was situated in bed, the elder hunter gently laid the ice pack over his kid brother's throat.

Dean gathered up the first aid kit and put it away. A shower was calling his name so he left his brother to sleep in peace.

-0-

A shower made him feel human again, but he realized as he exited the bathroom, his head was killing him. Making his way over to the rickety old table in the room that the first aid kit now sat, he grabbed the pain reliever bottle and shook out two tablets swallowing them dry and then cursing as they stuck in his throat.

A beer sounded wonderful, but thinking better of it, he made his way to the tap, grabbing a quick drink of water instead.

Sighing at how tired his body was and the fact he needed to stay awake, Dean made his way to the unoccupied bed and plopped down. Only clad in his boxers and t-shirt, a shiver passed through his body so he decided to get under the covers.

Dean turned on the TV for company keeping the volume low. He found a rerun of Star Trek on and made himself comfortable.

He glanced over to Sam and could see his brother was in a deep sleep, the type of restful sleep that the kid needed but with the threat of concussion, Dean knew he would need to wake him soon.

Against his will, Dean could feel his eyelids drooping and as valiantly as he fought them, he soon was asleep himself.

-0-

_Sam was bound sitting up when he opened his eyes. It took a moment before the blurriness cleared. He could see what appeared to be his brother moving about the room. Sam knew better, knew that he had been caught in a trap again by the shifter._

_Finding his voice he spoke. "What are you gonna do to me?"_

_The shifter stopped his pacing and movement. "I'm not gonna do anything... Dean will though."_

_Sam swallowed hard. "They'll never catch him."_

_The shifter smirked, in such a familiar way it made Sam's heart ache. " Oh it doesn't matter. Murder in the first of his own brother? He'll be hunted the rest of his life."_

_The shifter moved forward and over powered him, dragging him over to the billiard table. He moved a hand across Sam's cheek in an affectionate manner. It made Sam shiver and turn from the touch, even though part of him craved it. Craved the reassuring gesture if only it was Dean..._

"_Oh Sammy, I know how I picked on you earlier... but there is the part of the relationship that I'm jealous of. To love someone as much as your brother loves you, that would be nice. I know you two are at a rocky point in your relationship but even with that... it would be nice to have. Would you be my little brother?"_

_The shifter moved closer and brushed a kiss over Sam's forehead._

_Sam turned to glare at the shifter. It was hard to face his brother's face and to show his hate but it had to be done. _

"_Leave me the hell alone. You are not my brother and will never be my brother... you freak!"_

_The shifter glared at Sam. "Oh you would be lucky to have me as a brother, I would show you your place. Dad is right you need discipline, we've slacked too much with you."_

_Before Sam could answer he was slapped hard in his face._

_-0-_

Dean was holding a blond tight, but he could have sworn he heard his brother whimpering. Then with a jerk he found himself awake. Slowly reality trickled back to him, the shifter, the injuries his brother suffering, the concussion...

_Shit, Sammy!_

Dean turned to see his brother whimpering in his sleep, and thrashing a bit. He quickly looked at the standard motel alarm clock in their room and realized that he must have been asleep for awhile because it was two hours later than the last time he had checked.

Dean cursed himself for falling asleep when his brother needed him. He quickly jumped up to go wake Sam when he was assaulted by a wave of dizziness and nausea.

Taking quick stock of his body as he sat back down, he realized that Sam had been right in worrying that the both of them might be at risk for a concussion. But Dean knew unfortunately from many past experiences that what he was suffering from was mild symptoms. Nothing for a Winchester to worry about, especially when his little brother needed him.

Dean once again made his way to Sam this time a little more gingerly. He carefully sat down on the side of the bed, and gently shook his brother as he spoke in a calm voice. "Sammy, dude wake up."

Sam's eyes flew open and the kid moved away from Dean in a frantic jerking motion. Dean's addled brain tried to keep up as he grabbed for Sam.

"D-Don't touch me." Sam growled out as he made his way off of the bed. Dean knew at that moment that he wasn't the only one suffering from a concussion.

Dean's adrenaline kicked in, he knew he had to reassure Sam and keep the kid from running. A hunt that had gone wrong years ago ran quickly through his mind.

_Sammy had been about ten years old and a witch had lured him from the Impala while Dean and John were hunting. It had used Dean's voice and had taken Sam out with a blow to the head. The kid had woken up confused and shot like a missile out of bed before their dad or Dean could stop him. It almost ended in the kid getting hit by a car._

Sam looked just like he did all those years ago, ready to bolt. Dean made sure he positioned himself between Sam and the door.

"Sammy, you need to calm down. You hit your head and probably are suffering from a concussion. Sit down and we'll talk about this." Dean held his hands out in a placating manner.

Sam's eyes moved wildly around the room taking in his surrounds. By his younger brother's actions, Dean could tell that Sam was probably suffering from some memory loss. Unfortunately, that was a symptom of concussions right along with confusion. Dean once again had firsthand knowledge on these symptoms.

Caleb had been a bear to deal with after one of their joint hunts due to memory loss.

Dean knew that Sam felt cornered and confused so he kept talking.

"Dude, it's me your brother. We killed the shifter don't you remember?" Dean could see the confusion and anger cross his brother's face.

"You've fooled me before. I thought you were gonna kill me... why did you take me instead? I'll never be your brother." Sam rasped out.

The words hit Dean hard. He knew that Sam's time at the hands of the shifter had been no picnic but having that all confirmed in Sam's own words was like a punch to the gut.

"Shit Sammy, I'm so sorry that you had to deal with the shifter. But it's over I promise. We can call Becky, she'll..."

"No, you sick son of a bitch, you are not involving her, not again. I won't let you." Sam at that moment decided to make his move.

Luckily for Dean, Sam was not at his best and even in his own concussed state Dean was able to keep him from getting to the door. Sam slowly backed away from Dean once again eying the room.

Having Sam closer, Dean could tell that his brother was swaying and probably dizzy. His pupils were dilated and that really scared Dean. Sam was suffering from more than a minor concussion and needed to see a doctor soon.

Before Dean could work a plan out, Sam was on the move again, this time he did make it past his older brother. The bathroom door clicked and locked as Sam made a dive into it.

Dean quickly did a mental check and sighed in relief when he realized that there was no window in the interior bathroom. So Sammy was safe, and since he was not going anywhere it gave Dean a moment to think about their options.

"Sammy, you're safe, really try and relax." Dean winced at how silly his words sounded.

As he thought about their situation Dean mentally cursed. They were so screwed. His body double was in a morgue nearby and the only contact he had was Rebecca Warren. Reluctantly he moved to his brother's discarded jeans and pulled the kids cell phone out of them.

A quick look and soon he was connected with Becky.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"It's Dean and well we're having a few issues."

"Oh, is there something I can do?" Dean could hear the exhaustion in the young blond girl's voice and he wished he didn't have to drag her into their mess even if it was kind of her fault.

"Sam is suffering from a concussion and in his confusion from it thinks I'm the shifter. He's locked himself up in the bathroom. I think he needs medical attention but he won't let me get near him. I'd just call the paramedics but I'm kind of supposed to be dead."

"Shit, yeah. Huh. Do you think he would listen to me? Where are you?"

Dean sighed in relief. "The Happy Trails Motel on the edge of town."

"I'll check Google map and be there soon. Sit tight."

"Thanks."

Dean clicked the phone shut and slumped down on the bed.

-0-

Sam could hear the shifter talking to Becky on the phone.

_Shit, what am I gonna do?_ _The bastard is strong..._

Sam took a calming breath. He needed to stay strong, he couldn't break down not now, not when Becky's life depended on him.

The shifter kept talking and Sam just blocked him out. Any other time, his brother talking to him in a calming voice would be welcome but not now. Not until he found Dean, or Dean found him. Surely his brother would find him soon.

-0-

Dean quickly let Becky in and hugged her. "Thanks for coming."

Dean kept his voice quiet and nodded towards the bathroom door. "Let's talk quietly, I don't want Sam to know you're here yet."

"So Sam thinks you're the shifter? How am I gonna get him to come out Dean?" Becky asked voice full of frustration.

"I've been thinking about it. What if we have a loud fight and Sam thinks you ran the shifter off?" Dean hated the idea of tricking his brother but he was out of options.

Becky nodded. "Might work but the minute he comes out and sees you... then what? I'm not sure we'll be able to get him to the hospital."

Dean sighed. "I'm gonna leave, he'll be in your hands. I can't go to the hospitals around here. Not with my body double laying in a morgue somewhere in town."

Becky's eyes went wide. "Shit, I didn't think about that. Alright, then I have a plan. You take my extra key and the garage door opener. Head back to my parents place and hide the car in the garage. The police are done with the investigation at the house and that's the last place they would look for you."

Becky dug in her purse and pulled out a key ring and a garage door opener. Dean smiled and took them.

"I can give you an insurance card but..."

"Nonsense, after everything you both did, let my family foot the bill for the hospital. It's the least we can do."

Dean gave her a relieved smile. "Okay, then let me gather up our stuff and take it to the Impala and then we can put on our show."

TBC

The story is complete and I will post the second part shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fearing The Man In The Mirror

Author: Gidgetgal9

Rating: PG-13

Written for The Summer of Sam Love Fiction Exchange at Live Journal

Warnings: A bit of foul language and violence

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, this was written purely for fun!

Recipient: Bright (starbright73)

Word Count: 9,000

A/N: Bright, I so hope you like this little story based off of your awesome prompt. It was definitely a fun prompt to play with. A big thanks goes out to Sendintheclowns who not only beta'd this for me but was there for me when I was trying to plot this story out. She is the best. All mistakes are mine!

I also wanted to mention that I did take Skin a bit AU so please forgive the differences! Princess_schez did a wonderful banner for the story at Live Journal.

Prompt: Sam's severely concussed during a hunt. He's out of his head and afraid of everything, including Dean.

Summary: An AU tag to Skin. After the shape shifter's two blows to Sam's head, the younger Winchester finds himself in a world of confusion and fear.

Part Two-

Sam realized that he had dozed off the minute his body jumped from its place on the floor in the bathroom. He could hear loud voices on the other side of the door.

He scrambled to get up, to help Becky. Sam thought he could hear her voice. But his body wasn't co-operating, he was so dizzy it was hard to even stand.

Voices filtered into his fogged and rattled head.

"You're not Dean. Dean warned me about you. Gave me this gun, and I'll shoot."

"Go ahead, might sting but you can't kill me..."

"It has silver bullets, you asshole."

There was a scrambling noise and the front door slammed.

"Sam, it's Becky. He got away but he's gone. I think I scared him off. Can you unlock the door?"

Sam was a bit reluctant to open the door, the shifter could be tricking him again but he really didn't have any other choice. Sooner or later, he would have to leave the bathroom.

He slowly, made his way to the bathroom door and unlocked it. As the door opened he was relieved to see Becky standing before him, concern evident in her eyes.

Sam knew that the shifter could change form but there hadn't been enough time, this had to be Becky. Even his addled brain could comprehend that.

Sam slowly made his way into her open arms and sighed. "Becky, thank you for coming."

"Shhh, it's okay Sam, but we need to get you out of here. Okay?"

It felt good to let someone else make the decisions. He was so tired and his head was throbbing.

"Yeah, l-let's go."

-0-

Becky found it a relief to get Sam through the hospital doors. Getting Sam dressed in the jeans, shirt and shoes that Dean had left behind had been a chore. Her friend had been lucid enough to help her guide him into the car but he had almost taken a head dive a few times. Due to his size, she had almost gone down with him.

The ER attendant had immediately taken Sam away leaving Becky to fill out forms. She had to fudge her way through part of it. Luckily Sam had left his wallet with her which helped with his Social Security number, but the fact that he had credit cards with fake names on them was troubling.

Rebecca decided to pull a Scarlett O'Hara and worry about her friends troubling job and aliases, another day. Today, she just wanted Sam to be okay, everything else could wait.

Shortly after filling out the paper work, a doctor had called for Sam's cousin, Rebecca Warren. She was very thankful that Sam had remembered that she was going to fake being a distant relative that he was visiting.

The doctor looked at her with concern in his eyes and she could see he was eying the recent bruises she had sustained.

"Mrs. Warren, I'm Dr. Rogers, can we sit and talk?" The doctor motioned towards some empty chairs in the waiting room. Becky nodded and followed.

"Your cousin Sam was attacked? It looks like you were too." The doctor voice was full of concern.

"Yes, but my family doctor treated me. We were attacked at different times. Did Sam give you the details?" Becky realized in the hurry to get Sam to the hospital they hadn't discussed what story to use.

"He said he didn't remember being attacked. It appears that he has experienced two blows to the head, and I've ordered a CT scan to make sure there is no bleeding to the brain. He is definitely confused and showing signs of amnesia in regards to the attack. His pupils are unequal and the ER attendant said that he had trouble walking. These are all signs of a severe concussion, and we should know more after the scan. He also has quite a bit of bruising around the neck, arms and back. They suggest that he was in a major scuffle. Do you have any information in regards to the attack? Was it connected to yours?"

Becky's mind reeled. It had been such a long forty eight hours with very little sleep. She was running on empty and not sure how to answer.

A hand rested on top of hers that were buried in her lap. "Ms. Warren, I'm going to have to call the police, and they can sort through exactly what happened. I just need to ask a few questions to understand all of Sam's injuries. He wasn't much help."

"Of course, uh he was hit twice in the head over a day's period. And was involved in a major fight."

The doctor nodded and looked down at his notes. "Has Sam been hard to wake?"

"I don't think so, he's been awake since I've picked him up." Becky cursed silently, wishing that she could call Dean and ask him.

"Any vomiting or convulsions?"

Becky was certain that Dean would have shared that information. "No, I'm pretty sure, he hasn't."

"Good, that's good. Well, I need to check and make sure they have Sam ready. We'll be back as soon as we know anything more." The doctor slowly moved to get up.

"Thank you doctor." Becky tried to give him a small smile as he moved to leave.

After the doctor was gone Becky decided to call Dean and update him.

The phone had barely wrung once when a panicked voice filled her ear.

"Becky, how's Sam?"

"He's got a severe concussion like you suspected. They are running a CT scan, and we'll know more later. Dean, the police are coming and I don't know what to say. Sam didn't tell the doctor anything but they know he was attacked from his injuries. And the doctor noticed my bruises." Becky could hear cursing on the other end of the phone and then a loud sigh.

"Uh, so what did you tell the police after your attack?"

Becky took a calming breath and spoke. "Just what you told me, that my attacker came back and I killed him in self defense. I got a call about three hours before you called saying that they had identified my attacker as Dean Winchester and now had a pretty good case that he was behind all the attacks and that they might release Zach as early as today. They found the underground hideout after I mentioned the sewers. Thanks for that, by the way."

"Yeah, so they have your attack on record and what story did you and Sam discuss."

"Uh, not much Dean. He was pretty out of it so I just told him to make sure they thought we were cousins so that I could be in the loop. I took his wallet and using it I signed him in as Sam Winchester, oh crap..."

"Son of a bitch. Yeah, they're gonna put us together now."

Becky swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry Dean. I didn't think."

"It's okay. Really, they would have probably figured it out anyway, I just need to think."

"I could admit to lying about Sam being my cousin so that I could be his contact. And that he is just a friend."

"Yeah, you could do that. Tell the police that you didn't realize that Sam was in town until he called you from the motel room. He was beat all to hell and mentioned that his brother had done it to him. Dean Winchester is already screwed, let him take the full blame. Make Sam a victim. Can you do that?"

Becky nodded. "Yeah, I can. I'm so sorry."

"Just take care of Sam, keep me posted please." The phone clicked off and Becky slumped against the chair.

-0-

Sam was feeling a bit better, after the scan he had been told he was a lucky guy. They had found no bleeding and now he was able to relax as the pain meds did their job. He wanted to sleep but first he requested to see Becky. He needed to see if Dean had been in contact.

The door to his room opened and a very exhausted Becky entered. "Hey Sam, so glad to hear you're okay."

"Yeah, well I have a hard head. Have you heard from ..."

Becky had reached the bed and took Sam's hand into hers. "Yes, he called. I told him that you were okay and he wanted me to tell you that he took care of the shifter. But the dude died with his face so he needs to lay low. In fact, because his name and face are already associated with this mess, he said to let Dean take the fall. If the cops ask who did this to you, tell them it was your brother."

Sam's foggy brain tried to grasp the information being thrust at him. "But, didn't he burn the body?"

Becky looked confused. "No, the police found it and ID'd it as Dean Winchester, and they found the underground tunnels thanks to my tip. Zach's being cleared as we speak, in fact after I leave you, I need to go and pick him up."

"That's great, you should go." Sam replied quietly, happy that his friend's life was restored but worried about the cost to his brother.

"No, I can stay with you for awhile. In fact, I should stay, the cops are on their way to question you. I should be here to support you." Becky's voice was soft and Sam could tell she was barely holding on, emotionally drained.

"I've handled this sort of thing before. I'll be fine. Your brother needs you and you need to rest. So do I. Come back tonight after you've gotten some sleep, and maybe they'll release me. It'll be fine, I promise." Sam said with confidence that he didn't feel. He wouldn't truly be okay until he was reunited with Dean but there was no use in Becky holding his hand.

"If you're sure. Call me if you need anything, promise? Here, I'll leave your cell phone on the nightstand." Becky laid it on the small table next to the bed and then leaned down kissing Sam softly on the forehead before straightening and turning to leave.

"Call, you hear me?"

Sam nodded. "Promise."

-0-

Sam awoke to the door of his room being opened. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and took in the two uniformed police officers that now stood before him.

One was a young brunette, a female and someone that his brother would immediately be flirting with. Her partner was an older gentleman in his fifties, with salt and pepper hair.

"Officers?" Sam squeaked out as he shifted to sit up in bed. He quickly abandoned that plan as dizziness assaulted him, so he opted to raise the bed using the controls.

The female officer gave him a reassuring smile before speaking. "I'm Officer Martin and this is my partner, Officer Smith. We are so sorry to bother you Mr. Winchester but the doctor called in your injuries. He said you were having trouble remembering the attack?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it's all fuzzy."

Officer Smith spoke next, a bit firmer than his partner. "We spoke to your friend, Rebecca Warren by phone about her attack and the fact that her brother was about to be released. She shared with us that she didn't know her attacker, one Dean Winchester and was shocked to find out that he was the brother to her college friend Sam Winchester. After her attack, she received a call from you wanting help. You stated to her that your brother Dean had attacked you. Is that true?"

_Shit. _Sam mentally cursed himself. He was not in the state of mind to deal with this crap, but he realized he just needed to muddle his way through. Dean stated that he was to take the blame and Sam really didn't see an alternative at the moment.

"Yes, my brother he changed. I-I don't remember much but I do know he was the one that attacked me. I guess I was knocked unconscious, and when I awoke, I was alone in a motel room. I called Becky and she picked me up and brought me here. That's really all I know." Sam looked down at his hands, and hoped that his story would hold up and that the cops would leave him alone.

Officer Martin cleared her throat and Sam looked up. He could tell she was hesitant about speaking.

"Mr. Winchester, have you spoken to your friend since she brought you to the hospital? Did she tell you about your brother?" Sam could see the concern in the officer's face and it scared him.

"Uh, she spoke to me but not about my brother." Sam bit his lip and waited for the officers to continue.

Officer Martin looked very uncomfortable with her reply. "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but you see your brother is dead. He was killed."

Sam's eyes went wide and then he remembered Becky telling him that Dean had killed the shifter.

Taking a calming breath, he spoke. "What happened?"

Officer Smith shifted, his tone much more stern. "Mr. Dean Winchester returned to Rebecca Warren's house hours after the original attack, and in self defense, Mrs. Warren shot and killed him."

Sam felt his breath catch in his throat. Becky couldn't have killed the shifter, no the shifter was with him at that time. Had kidnapped him. The story wasn't adding up. It didn't make sense, unless...

What if the shifter had killed Dean and taken on Rebecca's form? Sam felt sick, he needed to know, needed to know if his brother was dead.

Voices finally pierced his panicked state.

Officer Martin held his hand. "Are you okay? Should we call the doctor in, I know this is a shock."

Sam let out a shaky breath, he had to get it together. "N-No just give me a minute."

The male officer walked over and handed him a glass of water. Sam gratefully took it and took a couple of long swallows before sitting it on the table next to his bed.

Officer Smith took this as a sign to talk. "Mr. Winchester, like Officer Martin said, we know this is a shock but we do have one other thing we need you to do. It doesn't have to be now, but it would be helpful to our investigation if we could do it now."

Sam turned to the officer with a confused look. "What do you need?"

Officer Martin patted his hand. "The body of Dean Winchester is in the morgue downstairs in this hospital. It would be very helpful if you could identify the body as next of kin. It doesn't have to be now."

Sam swallowed the panic he felt building. He couldn't lose control now, not when the answer was just downstairs. "Okay, I can do that."

Officer Smith moved to the door. "I'll see about grabbing a nurse and a wheelchair so that you can travel."

A few moments later, Officer Smith returned with a wheelchair and Dr. Rogers in tow. The doctor did not look happy.

"Sam, I don't think this is a good idea." The doctor huffed out as he entered.

"I-I understand your concerns Dr. Rogers, but this is my brother. I have to know. Sitting here in bed not knowing is not an option." Sam replied as sternly as he could considering his emotional turmoil.

"Fine, but I'm accompanying you. And I think we should call your friend." Dr. Roger stated as he took the wheelchair from the officer and approached the bed.

"N-No, she is so tired and her brother just got released." Sam stopped speaking as he let himself be guided into the chair. Concern for Zach filled his head. _What if Becky was the shifter? Shit. He didn't know what to do._

Fighting at the anxiety and pure exhaustion that plagued him, he decided to take things step by step. Right now he needed to know if Dean was dead.

-0-

Under normal circumstances Dean would have a blast in the Warren's decadent crib, but not with his brother in the hospital. No with Sam hurt and not within eye sight, the house felt like a gilded cage.

He was relieved to hear the front door open and Becky's voice.

"Dean? We're back. I picked up Zach."

Dean made a beeline from the living room to the foyer and was greeted by the sight of Becky standing next to a bearded kid that had to be Zach.

The kid moved forward with his hand outstretched. "You must be Dean. Man, it's so good to meet you. I owe you so much."

Dean held his hand out and shook Zach's. It was always uncomfortable for him to accept praise from the people he helped, but he tried to give Zach a smile.

"Don't mention it. So Becky, how was Sam, when you left?" Dean stood back and waited for Becky to answer.

"He was pretty tired, the pain meds had him a bit out of it but he did seem a lot more relaxed than before. Sam seemed to buy the story about you killing the shifter. I just wish the cops would have waited to question him, I wanted to be there." Becky replied in frustration.

Dean frowned. "They did it on purpose, calling you to come get Zach and going to question Sam knowing you would be away. They wanted to question him alone, but don't worry about it. Sam's a pro, unfortunately we've faced similar scrapes with the law before, it's part of our job."

Becky sighed. "Yeah, guess so. Don't know how you two do it."

Zach nudged his sister's arm. "Go lay down before you fall down. You both could use some sleep. I'm all hyped up with my release and I plan on making the most awesome breakfast ever in celebration. So rest and I'll cook."

Dean gave Zach a smile that really didn't meet his eyes. "Yeah okay, just wake me when you're done. I'll be on the couch."

-0-

The morgue was cold and dark. It fit Sam's mood as he was wheeled in front of one of the body lockers. The morgue attendant looked at Sam before moving to open it.

"Are you sure you're ready kid?" The older attendant asked.

Sam slowly stood up so that he would have a good view of the body. "I-I'm ready."

The attendant gave him a sympathetic look and slowly opened the locker door and pulled the body tray out. He then sat out to unzip the body bag.

Sam felt it hard to watch and didn't really set his eyes on the body until the sound of the zipper stopped. What lay out in front of him took his breath away. It was Dean, naked but Dean.

Sam felt himself lose his battle with gravity and slumped into his chair. Sobs began to wrack his body.

"No." He screamed and whimpered as he was lead away.

_How could this happen? It was too hard to think, his mind foggy from the concussion and pain meds. That pain now was competing with the pain in his heart._

He could feel himself being wheeled away and then laid out in a bed, the comforting tone of the nurses and Dr. Rogers floating in his ears but not registering. Sam felt a prick in his arm and gladly sunk into the darkness calling him.

-0-

Becky could hear her phone buzzing and she wanted to ignore it. Her bed felt so warm and inviting and she had been sleeping soundly until the buzzing. Finally, the need to stop the buzzing outweighed staying snug in bed and she reached for the offending phone that was laying on her bedside table.

"H-Hello." Becky spoke mid yawn.

"Mrs. Warren, this is Dr. Rogers and I'm so sorry for bothering you. I know you have had quite the day but I thought it best I inform you about Sam."

Those words were all it took to wake her. "What about Sam, is he okay?"

The doctor sighed on the other end. "Physically he really hasn't changed but that might not be the case for long due to the emotional state he is now in."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"The police officers told him of his brother's death and had him identify the body. It is being held in our morgue downstairs. He was muttering that you had killed him and was deep in a panic attack by the time we got him back to the room. I gave him a sedative and he's resting comfortably now. I was just wondering if he had family close by? He really needs some sort of support at the moment and under the circumstances I'm not sure you would be of much help."

"Crap, uh I think his father is traveling but I'll do my best. Thank you for calling." Becky clicked the phone off not wanting to say anymore to the doctor before talking to Dean.

-0-

Dean had fallen into a light doze but immediately awoke at the sound of someone approaching the couch.

"Becky, why aren't you sleeping?" Dean got out as he started to sit up.

"There's a problem. Becky plopped down next to Dean. "The cops told Sam that I killed his brother and had him identify the body that was being held in the hospital morgue. In his confused state, Sam believed them and had a panic attack. They had to sedate him and now the doctor wants me to contact a next to kin, fearing that Sam won't want me near him."

Dean slumped defeatedly on the couch. "Son of a Bitch. Damn cops have to mess everything up."

Zach entered the room. "What's going on?"

Becky turned towards her brother and spoke. "Sam thinks Dean's dead and that I killed him."

Zach's eyes went wide. "Shit, well then we just need to prove to Sam that Dean is alive and is not the shifter."

Dean tired brain grasped at that last statement. "That's it Zach, I need to sneak into the hospital and prove to Sam that I'm alive and not the shifter."

Zach nodded thoughtfully. "But how?"

Dean sighed. "Unfortunately, we'll have to wait until nighttime when there are less people around. I can sneak in, that's easy."

Becky laid a hand on his shoulder. "But how do you prove you're not the shifter?"

Dean smirked. "Easy, I'll take Sam's silver knife with me. I cut my arm with it and he'll know it's me."

Both Becky and Zach looked at him eyes wide in doubt. Zach finally spoke. "You boys live one weird life."

-0-

Sam started to awake he could feel a weight on his body. He slowly opened his eyes and found Zach Warren on his bed straddling his body, holding him immobile. Becky was next to him and quickly placed her hand over his mouth.

_More than one shifter, has to be._ That was Sam's initial thought as he struggled.

He stopped his struggle when he heard his brother's voice. It made tears well up in his eyes. Watching the shifter impersonate his dead brother was more than he could take. Sam welcomed the idea of death.

"Shhh, Sammy don't cry. I'm Dean and I can prove it kiddo. Just give me one minute, okay?" The shifter's voice was warm and comforting.

It took a moment for what the shifter said to sink into his addled brain. Sam tried to nod. It wouldn't hurt to see what the shifter had in mind and maybe there was a chance...

The shifter smiled and motioned for Becky to remove her hand. "Don't scream Sam, please let me prove it's me."

Sam cleared his throat. "I won't scream even if you aren't Dean. I'm ready to die, I can't take this anymore."

The shifter's face fell and Sam could tell he was trying to get his emotions under control. It made his heart skip a beat.

Reaching behind his back, the creature pulled out a knife. Sam knew he was doomed, it was all a game and he was being played again. It didn't matter, as long as it was over soon.

It shocked Sam when the shifter held its own arm out and started to cut. "Sammy, this is your knife. Your silver knife that I gave you for your thirteenth birthday. It has your initials on it. A shifter would not be able to cut itself with a silver knife. It's me, I promise kiddo."

The knowledge of what was happening slowly filtered into his foggy mind and Sam swallowed and emotional lump as he stared at Dean, his brother, not the shifter.

"D-Dean." Sam whimpered out as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Zach quickly crawled off of Sam and gave Dean access. Sam was so relieved to have his brother pull him into his arms. Their no chick moments thrown to the wind after the last few days of emotional turmoil.

Dean was alive and with Sam and that was all that mattered.

-0-

Sam had reluctantly agreed to stay put in the hospital until he was cleared. Anything less might have raised flags that they couldn't afford. Dean remained in hiding at the Warren household and they talked each day by phone.

It was a big relief two days later when Dr. Rogers finally released him. It was a happy reunion followed by a big feast prepared by the Warren siblings.

The next morning they were packed and ready to hit the road. Sam was a bit sad to leave Becky and Zach but he was just relieved that due to their intervention his friend was now free.

After their goodbyes it felt nice to climb into the Impala. It felt like home.

Dean reached over and nudged Sam's shoulder with his fist.

"Dude, what?" Sam asked faking annoyance.

"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you kiddo. You held your guns on this one and because of it, Zach's free. And, I also wanted to say, that you were incredibly brave facing off the shifter. I don't know if I would have done as well fighting off a Sam look-a-like." Dean's face was full of pride and Sam relished it. It was something that was rare in their family.

"Thanks Dean. I don't know what to say..." Sam started but was cut off.

"No chick flick moments." Dean smirked.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

-0-

The car was unusually silent, except for the song 'It's Alright Now' by Free playing and the thrum of the engine.

Dean broke that silence with a statement that shocked Sam a bit. "Sorry man."

Confused Sam turned to his brother and replied. "About what?"

Dean sighed. "I really wish things could be different, that you could be Joe College."

Sam smiled. "No. It's okay. You know truth is even at Stanford I never fit in."

Dean interrupted. "It's cause you're a freak."

Sam chuckled appreciative of his brother's attempt to keep things light. "Yeah thanks."

Dean smirked. "We'll I'm a freak too. I'm right there with you, all the way."

Sam gave him a grateful smile. "I know you are."

Dean quirked his brow full of mischief. "You know I got to say I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it."

Sam was confused again, his brother was being cryptic. "Miss what?"

Dean chuckled. "How many chances am I gonna get to see my own funeral?"

Sam tried to return his brother's smile as his stomach tightened. Sam was feeling very lucky that he hadn't had to attend a funeral for his brother. This hunt had hit too close to home, and staring at his lively brother sitting next to him, he silently gave thanks to God for protecting Dean.

End

Thanks for reading!


End file.
